After the ICCA's
by WebzForevz
Summary: Staubrey One-Shot! After the ICCA's, Aubrey heads back to the auditorium remembering the girls, and one in particular.


After the ICCA's, Aubrey went back to the gym where the practices had been held during the year and the years before. It had took her until senior year, but she was finally pleased, even if the new Bella's weren't the superstar-models they were prior. They were _her_ Bellas. Of course, they won with help from the alt girl. She had grown to like her, to like all of the girls, though some were frustrating during the time they spent.

Like Ashley, who never stopped chewing gum. Like, really? Who chews that much gum!

And Jessica, Ashley's best friend who barely ever talked. She may have had some slight vocal problems in the beginning but they fixed it.

Or Denise, who she was pretty sure was dating Cynthia again. She tried to hard to hide it but it was obvious she was gay.

Finally Stacey who-

As she was about to mentally judge the taller girl, the door swung open to the gym and the same brunette strutted in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Oh…" Aubrey was at a loss of words. Though Stacey's constant groping of her own body was constantly a problem, Aubrey had grown fond of the taller woman. Quite fond, actually… "Just reminiscing about the season. It was a great time."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss the Bella's, until next year of course. But you'll be graduating, right?" Stacey questioned. As the blonde nodded, Stacey's demeanor quickly changed as her shoulders slouched. "That's too bad."

"Why's that? I thought I was bossy and irritating to most of you." Aubrey asked, tilting her head in confusion. Why would she want anything to do with her? Probably wanted to try something, check her off a list of some sorts of which Bella's she had 'banged.'

"Not to me. You're smart, beautiful, and can be charismatic when you want. Even if your father raised you to be stern and serious, you truly are kind." As Stacie finished, Aubrey slightly smiled, and blushed. She quickly looked at the ground, too embarrassed to look up at the taller girl who was currently smiling.

"Look who's talking. People may talk about you, and you may 'get around', but you're way better than the words they speak."

"Thanks Aubrey, no one's ever been so kind…" Stacey's face flushed with color, as she bit on her bottom lip. She slowly gained courage, and walked over to Aubrey. Though the blonde didn't know it, she was the object of Stacey's growing affection. She had never felt anything for anyone more than sexual attraction, but maybe the calmed down 'control freak' had changed that. "I really like you, you know?" she said as she took another step forward.

"What?" Aubrey looked up, not able to understand the words coming out of the other girl's mouth.

"I like you Aubrey. More than anyone else I've ever been drawn to. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." Stacie confessed. The slightly smaller girl looked up into Stacie's blue eyes and leaned in to meet Stacie who was also leaning forward. As their lips connected, Aubrey's hand came up to caress the brunette's cheek. Then, the door swung open startling Aubrey once more in that day.

"Wassup Aca-bitches- Whoa! What's going on here?" another blonde questioned, overweight and Australian. "You guys… So… Just a second, I've got to text Beca, I now owe her twenty dollars." As Amy reached into her pocket and snatched her phone, Aubrey and Stacie stared at her in disbelief. Had the other Bella's really placed bets on her and Stacie's status? "Don't worry, the bets weren't that bad." Amy said, almost reading their minds. "We had placed bets on Chloe and Beca too, remember? That's how I won eighty dollars. I can't believe I was the only one who saw that coming."

After a few minutes of silence, a wheezing Beca sped into the auditorium. "Is… it… true?" the short girl asked, gasping for air.

"Yeah Shaw-shank, I just caught them making out like ten minutes ago!" The Australian yelled.

"Alright. Pay up!" Beca smirked, catching her breath. She signaled for Amy to hand over the money. Amy sighed as she handed Beca the twenty dollar bill.

"Oh by the way, your ship name is Staubrey."

"Okay… why'd you tell us that?" Stacie asked.

"Because I just added you to a new group, check your phone!" the fatter blonde announced.

Aubrey reached into her pocket and read the new notifications on her phone.

[2:50 Fat Amy] Yo! Aubrey and Stacie finally got into a relationship! I found them kissing in the auditorium!

[2:51 Badass Beca] No! That means I owe you twenty! I'm on my way.

[2:51 Chloe] OMG seriously? That's awesome, she's been telling me about her crush on Stacey for like, FOR EVER! Finally made a move, huh?

[2:52 Jessica] That's great for them! Tell them congrats from me!

[2:52 CR] Ha, I knew me and Denise weren't the only gay Bellas! I totally called Staubrey and Bechloe!

[2:53 Chloe] No way, it was Amy who brought the idea of us up.

[3:01 Aubrey] Wow, Amy actually made a group.

[3:02 Chloe] Oh hey Aubrey! Way to get the girl ;)

[3:02 Stacie] Actually, I believe I made the first move.

[3:02 Beca] Stacie's got moves!

[3:03 Aubrey] She sure does Mitchell.

Stacie looked up from her phone, grinning, and stared into Aubrey's blue orbs. "She sure does," Aubrey whispered as she smiled.


End file.
